1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A floating wall combustor for a turbine engine typically includes a bulkhead, an inner combustor wall and an outer combustor wall. The bulkhead extends radially between the inner and the outer combustor walls. Each combustor wall may include a shell and a heat shield, which heat shield forms a respective radial side of a combustion chamber. Cooling cavities extend radially between the heat shield and the shell. These cooling cavities may fluidly couple impingement apertures in the shell with effusion apertures in the heat shield.
Each combustor wall may also include a plurality of quench aperture grommets located between the shell and the heat shield. Each of the quench aperture grommets thin's a quench aperture radially through the respective combustor wall. The quench aperture grommets as well as adjacent portions of the heat shield are typically subject to relatively high temperatures during turbine engine operation, which can induce relatively high thermal stresses within the grommets and the heat shield.
There is a need in the art for an improved turbine engine combustor.